fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Synarchy
The ACS: High Society is a third-person action-adventure video game based on The ACS. Its character portrayals and artistic style was adapted from the animated series. The game was developed by KM Games and published and distributed by Warner Bros. Games for all systems except Xbox 360 and Xbox One (haha, losers). Plot TBA. Levels Gameplay Upon starting a new game, there are eight different characters that the player has immediate access to but more characters (as well as alternative costumes) can be unlocked as the game progresses. There are also initially three difficulties (easy, medium, hard). The game's cutscenes are pre-rendered. The game features most of the best known heroes from the Nickelodeon Fanonverse, including John the Marksman, Bagel, and Web among others. Each level consists of two members of the ACS battling a variety of villains and their henchmen. When the game is being played by a single player, the player can freely switch between both of the two ACS members and play as whichever one he or she prefers. In a two player game, the players can only switch which characters they control by mutual consent. When the player takes damage, the screen fades into a black and white tone. Avoiding damage reheals the player. Each of the eight main characters has a least two skins that can be purchased in the same manner as the unlockable characters. John the Marksman, Nozus, and Collector (Defensive) When playing as John the Marksman, Nozus, or Collector, the combat system is reminiscent to that of a third-person shooter. These characters can use various weapons, such as handguns, shotguns, submachine guns, assault rifles, sniper rifles, and hand-thrown weapons. The game's cover system allows the player to deftly move between cover, to fire blindly, aim freely, and target a specific enemy. Individual body parts can also be targeted, in order to take targets down non-lethally. When the player shoots an enemy, the game engine uniquely creates the AI reactions and movements depending on where they were hit. Additionally, by holding a specific button, John's abilities can be switched to his energy-based powers that comes from a gauge which depletes when using powerful abilities, such as concussion beams. This still maintains the third-person shooter design, and with an equivalent aiming system similar to inFAMOUS 2. JJam, Web, and Bagel (Stability) Gameplay for JJam, Web, and Bagel primarily focuses on fast, highly stylized melee combat, which is conveyed through unbroken combos of varied attacks while avoiding damage. Bagel is equipped with his cane and JJam is equipped with his numerous axes, which can both be used as ranged weapons, while Web is equipped with his Rainbow Blade. These characters can precharge their weapons for extra damage on the next hit, or with precise timing it can be charged after each attack, for extra damage and style. Players can also seamlessly switch fighting styles in mid-combat. Additionally, the player can activate most of Web's many abilities through successful combos, such as the Hadoken, Sonic Boom, Falcon Punch, and many others. Wario (Offensive) Wario is the main attack force of the team. Since he is the "tank" of the team, the combat system is rather raw and abrupt when playing as him, who uses his slow, but brutal, fists to inflict maximum damage. With a variety of moves, Wario can interrupt and deflect ranged attacks with a forceful blow, perform uppercut's and haymaker's and a "ground pound", a high-power ground tremor. Wario's combat abilities also reflect this increased power; cars and buses are simply smashed out of the way while fully charged attacks will toss vehicles and enemies into the air. At his most powerful, Wario can perform one of five different ultra-powerful attacks including the Critical Sonic Cry. These attacks will clear enemies out for a multi-block radius and cause massive damage to enemies. Erin (Agility) Erin is a much more flexible character and her combat sequences are faster, requiring skill and precise control. Erin uses her acrobatic abilities to take down her enemies, ranging from flexible kicks, to jaw-breaking knees to the face, and bone-breaking punches to knock out her enemies. She can also seduce her enemies: one of her counters involves her kissing her enemy before throwing him over, and another involves a takedown where she puts the enemy's head between her knees before cracking his neck. Unlockable characters Unlockable characters do not have their own unique gameplay. Instead, they share the same gameplay mechanics as the main characters, only slightly tweaked. For example, Invader Rob is a defensive character, meaning the combat system for him is reminiscent to that of a third-person shooter (similar to John the Marksman, Nozus, and Collector), except Rob has access to an alien arsenal (such as Rob's PAK Lasers; not human-made firearms), unlike the other three. Along with Rob, Joe the Marksman is also defensive character, Y-Guy and Ross the Panda are agility characters, Chrome is an offensive character, and Nick and The Ultimate Entity are a combination of all types of characters. Characters Main The mysterious figure/Oblivion, the secondary antagonist, is also a playable character only during certain missions. He is not an unlockable character, therefore he cannot be played as in any other mission. However, Oblivion is one of John the Marksman's alternate skins. Unlockable characters Note: Please do not ask for your character to be featured in the game. Category:Video games Category:KM Zone Category:The ACS (series) Category:PS3 games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Wii games Category:Third-person shooter Category:Beat 'em up games Category:PSP games Category:Windows games Category:Wii U games Category:Mac games